Individuals may have machines (e.g., smart phones, tablets, other handheld computing devices, etc.) that are supported by an organization, such as their employer. These machines may have a variety of input devices, such as touch screens, accelerometers, and proximity detectors, among others. Generally, a machine has one or more device drivers to interface between the input device and input device consumers, such as an operating system, on the machine.